Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a computer program and, more particularly, the invention is suitable when it is used to convert document data so that a predetermined processing can be executed.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, owing to the spread of information terminals such as smart phone, tablet PC (Personal Computer), and the like, such a request that data of various kinds of applications which are handled by those information terminals is printed by using an image processing apparatus such as a digital multi-function apparatus or the like is increasing. Also, owing to the spread of transportable storage media such as a USB memory and the like, such a request that data of an application stored in the transportable storage medium is printed by using an image processing apparatus such as a digital multi-function apparatus or the like is increasing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-73369 discloses such a print control system that data received from an information terminal is converted into a data format which is printable by a data conversion apparatus, thereby enabling data of an application to be printed without using a printer driver.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-73369, in the case where the image processing apparatus cannot verify that the data of the application is the data of which kind of application, there is such a risk that whether or not the data should be subjected to a print processing cannot be determined. Thus, there is such a risk that a proper print-processing cannot be executed, for example, data which should not be inherently print-processed is print-processed, or the like. This is true of a processing which is executed to document data by an information processing apparatus other than the print processing.